Europa FM (Spain)
Europa FM '''is Spanish commercial radio station owned by Atresmedia. The station broadcasts music related to pop and rock from 2000's to present programmings. History '''Europa FM began broadcasting on April 15, 1996 on the frequencies of Onda Mini, a children's and youth radio station owned by Francisco Gayá. The programming of the new station was based on a selection of musical hits in radio formula, aimed at an audience between 18 and 55 years, which would be added a few spaces of the missing Onda Mini. In the summer of 1999, Europa FM signed a 10-year collaboration agreement with Onda Cero (owned by Telefónica) to become its reference music radio, replacing Onda 10. According to the data of Estudio General de Medios (EGM), the station had just over 133,000 listeners. One year after the signing, Onda Cero tried to recover some of the frequencies assigned to Europa FM, so the music radio demanded them. The situation was solved with a new agreement in 2000, where by Europa FM would maintain its musical formula in exchange for issuing Onda Cero newsletters. Onda Cero took over 100% of Europa FM in 2002 and set out to relaunch it as a musical radio formula, following the trail of Kiss FM. In the two following years his audience grew to 250,000 listeners. In 2004 the group hired Fernandisco (from Los 40) as the new director, completely changed the corporate image with the slogan Save the Music '''and hired new announcers. However, the changes did not have the expected effect: '''Fernandisco was ceased in less than a year and Onda Cero again changed the programming strategy. Under the direction of Patricio Sánchez since September 2005, Europa FM focused on the young public (18 to 35 years old) and was based on two pillars. On the one hand, the musical radio formula would focus on pop songs from the 1990s to the present. On the other hand, programs and announcers from Catalonia were incorporated, such as Ponte a Prueba (based on Prohibit als Pares, by Flaix FM), with Josep Lobató, Uri Sàbat and Agnes Tejada in the original team; Euroclub, with Alberto Buscarons (since 2010 with Xavi Martínez and since 2013 with Juanma Romero) and Laura Trigo; ¿Me Pones? with Alberto Buscarons (since 2010, with Juanma Romero); Europa Baila with Quique Tejada and Levántate and Cárdenas with Javier Cárdenas. Since then, the audience of Europa FM has grown to become the third Spanish radio formula in audience, as well as the second option among those under 35 years of age.8 In 2008 it exceeded one million listeners in the EGM for the first time, and in 2015 reached 2.06 million listeners. Programmings * Fórmula Europa FM * Levántate y Cárdenas * Euroclub * Vamos Tarde * Ponte a Prueba * ¿Me Pones? * Europa Baila * Insomnia * Brian Cross Radio Show * Sesión Chill Out * Ballantine’s We Sound External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Spain Category:Atresmedia Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Spain